Mask of the Akuma
by maryxrawr
Summary: Lenalee has broken memories of her past as she recalls a certain island she must visit to hopefully avoid a mysterious death that had taken her friend Miranda.


Mask of the Akuma

_May 8, 1880_

_What am I supposed to do? I remember so little of my past… is it possible that this island is really connected to me? My brother told me that if I didn't find out about what really happened ten years ago, I'd die just as mysteriously as Miranda did. _

_Yu got really sick several weeks ago, and now he doesn't even recognize me. He sees me and acts as though I am just someone passing by. He doesn't even know his own name anymore. He won't eat or sleep. He simply stares into the moonlight like a lost soul. He has broken anything made of glass—it's as if he's afraid of his own reflection._

_He told me that he does not remember his own face, but the one he sees in the mirror is not his own. He says that he feels that he is a stranger lingering within an unfamiliar body. He doesn't show any signs of recovery. _

_Allen promised me that he was going to escort me to Rougetsu Island. I know it's probably dangerous, considering the island is abandoned and lifeless, but I need to find out why everyone is mysteriously getting sick and dying…_

_May 14, 1880_

_I am just arriving to the island with Allen. It's nightfall and a full moon at that. I don't know what to expect here, but all I can recall is that the island revolves around moon cycles. Allen insists that we wait until the morning to start investigating, but something is calling me to the island now. I see her…_

_There's a girl with short dark hair wearing a ruffled white shirt and striped stockings who is whispering for me to come closer. I had to literally beg Allen to allow me to leave, until I finally told him that if he wasn't going to go now, I'd go without him. At that point, he really couldn't say no._

"Lenalee… are you sure it's a good idea to go here?" Allen pursed his lips as he looked around, seeing a corroded sign that said "Rougetsu Hall" in large kanji lettering.

"Just stay close to me… I'm sure we'll be okay," Lenalee sighed.

"I know you think that… but are you completely sure?" Allen shook his head.

"Allen, for goodness sakes, please just be quiet for a minute!" Lenalee snapped as she flashed her light toward him for a moment.

Allen watched her in silence and surprise for a moment as he took a step back.

"Thank you… now come on, we need to go to the—"

"Lenalee…"

"What?"

"B—behind you…" Allen slowly pointed away from her. As Lenalee slowly turned around to see what he was talking about, a woman with a long, black flowing dress and long, black gloves with what appeared to be large red petals over her face appeared, staring at the two of them as the room darkened.

Allen took a step back as everything went black.

"Lenalee!" he screamed, and she turned immediately to grab his hand, but by doing so, a white light appeared within the room, along with a shrieking voice.

"_Let go…" _a voice whispered to Lenalee.

"But he's my friend!"

"_I said… let… go…"_ the voice was getting quieter yet more aggressive.

Lenalee grew nervous and let go quickly, only to see Allen being shot off in a random direction. The light returned to the room and Allen was out of sight. Lenalee looked around in terror and realized what she had done.

"_He's not dead… he's just been transported to a different area of the hospital. Don't you worry."_

Allen had watched as the light returned to the room, but it was unfamiliar. Lenalee was no longer in sight and there were blue lights that were glowing throughout the room. He looked around slowly, noticing that there was a camera on the ground. He picked it up slowly, wondering what kind of model it was, until he heard the sound of something ominous.

A man with long blonde hair entered the room with his mouth sewn shut. He was glowering at Allen as he slowly reached for him. Allen's first reaction was to jump back, accidentally pressing on the capture button of the camera; the flash of the camera had stunned the ghost.

Allen took note of this quickly and started to capture more shots of it until it had completely disappeared. He pursed his lips afterward, wondering what was going on.

_Where are we… Lenalee… I hope you're all right…_


End file.
